


Suspension

by PastelWonder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cat Calling, F/M, Flirting, GingerRoseVVS Prompt - Suspension, INS (In-House Suspension), Senior Preppster Hux, Sophomore Problem Child Rose, West Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder
Summary: Like, what the fuck was Armitage Hux doing insuspension?Oh. Maybe it had something to do with the black eye on his handsome, sneering face.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Suspension

"Ugh, fuck her though, seriously," Rose Tico, queen bee of the rebel girls at Soto Valley High, lulled on her throne in in-house suspension.

Third desk from the last all the way to the left of the door, thick thighs stacked, tub socks knee-high, leaning back on her elbows so that her white uniform shirt knotted over her pierced belly strained at its buttons over her breasts. Her hair was in pigtails, the striped tie she was supposed to wear around her neck she'd tied as a headband behind her blunt babydoll bangs. Cardigan open, wearing more makeup than a nineties super model, high tops swinging with the laces untied.

She cracked her gum. " _Literally_. Phas treats us like this is _prison._ Like, bitch walk it back on the homework, kay? Thanks."

Her sycophants perched raptly around her crowed their agreement.

"That is one opinion."

Rose glanced sidelong from beneath the shade of her lashes.

Her nay-sayer was - _ugh, of course_ \- Armitage Hux. The ultra handsome senior who was a veritable Boy Wonder. Valedictorian elect, captain of the rowing crew _and_ the lacrosse team. Rich, too. Total preppster. Predictably, he was front row, first desk to the right. Except-

Like, what the fuck was Hux doing in _suspension_?

Oh. Maybe it had something to do with the black eye on his handsome, sneering face.

Rose popped her tongue. "Um, was I talking to you?"

He smirked.

"Bro what happened to your face?" she couldn't help asking. It made her tummy tight and her pussy pulse whenever she looked at him too long. "Young Republicans debate gone wild?"

He snorted. His eyes - white tiger blue - glinted at her in a way that- oh yeah. Definitely, she was creaming for him. "A disagreement with the goal keeper, if you must know."

"You fought Solo?" _Interesting_. Her Converse swung, _tick-tock_. "Oh, so you were feeling suicidal."

"Hardly." He'd turned in his seat to face her and damn. Damn. Homeboy was _cut_ , especially in that tailored school uniform he wore oh-so-immaculately. Hair with that vicious prefect-boy part.

 _Superfox_.

But whatevs.

"Why are you here, Tico?" he asked with that like, _rumble-rumble_ thing he could do with his accent. Seriously, why weren't all boys British? It'd be way better. Watching her with his blue, blue eyes and was he-

... was Mister Straight-edge checking her out? No way. His dad would _die_. It was still a few minutes before bell, and the rest of the inmates had noticed this little _tit-a-tat_ between Soto's best bad girl and the Ivy League Apparent.

Haughtily, she shook her pigtails over her shoulders and blew a bubble with her gum before she answered, "Smoking."

"Ah," his eyes glinted. Her pussy gulped.

_Fucker._

"Marijuana?" his accent was so crisp and sneering and _judgmental_.

As if.

"Pal Malls," she pitched her eyebrows at him beneath her bangs. Mocking. He wasn't any kind of royalty to _her_ crowd. "Menths. If you must know."

"Shame. I don't take out girls who smoke."

In-house was a chorus of "ooo"s and "om _g_ "s from the peanut gallery.

_Double-fucker._

Rose snorted. Inside her - the way he was looking at her - two years her senior - onto bigger, better things - so focused between her face and her breasts and her belly ring...

"Please. I wouldn't fuck for you if you paid me, _Tage._ "

_Suck on that._

Whoops, she wasn't expecting him to stand up.

Her tummy fluttered, heart beating like a bird trapped under glass and she'd been with like, _guys_ before - and even some girls - but he was... _Hella_ tall. Big hands and big, expensive shoes. Pretty, pale skin and razor cut features and maybe, if he knocked her up in the back of his new Benz, he'd do the honorable thing and get her the fuck up outta Soto.

 _Rose Hux_. Pretty cute.

"What a pity," _how_ did he do that, sound so _patronizing_ and superior and gentle and _into her_ , all at the same time?

He was right in front of her now, looking down on her body stretched out casually on the desk, feet tocking like a metronome. Counting down the _seconds_ he had until he bored her. So far, he was doing way better than any of the other boys. If her shallow breath and nervous twist in her stomach was any kinda sign.

"I was going to make an exception for you." His big, _big_ hands planted on the desk on either side of her thighs hard enough to rattle the thousand year old metal.

Behind him, the crowd went _wild_.

"Sorry," she lilted her chin, _Be cool, Rose, **be cool** ,_ "I don't do white guys."

He chewed the inside of his lip - _Jesus_ that mouth - and let his eyes drift leisurely over her spread out for him like a treat before he murmured, oh-so-calm, "Even if I begged?"

She couldn't even _hear_ her gang or the rest of the inmates in in-house whoop.

Her heart was pounding too hard in her ears and her breath was too high and her pussy was _gushing_ \- panties squelching quietly against the desk and between her thighs as she snuck between the lapels of his blazer and trailed his tie. Wove it between her fingers with long trap nails like she was playing cat's cradle and _jerked_ him closer. Her thighs parted, she felt that _huge_ cock hard as steel against her wet little cunt as he stepped up and bent down and kissed her.

 _Kissed her_. Like she was a girl inna movie and he was dude of her dreams. Like they were gonna get married. Hands cupping her face and then taking control of her body.

They were cheering his name, _"Hux, Hux, Hux-"_ as the bell rang and he drug her hips to the edge of the desk and unbuckled his belt-

" _Hux. **Hux** -" _

Holding a skim venti Americano and his leather dossier beneath the shade of an alder tree in the school courtyard, Armitage Hux blinked hard. His co-captain, Benjamin Solo, a nefarious character _at best_ , was trying to call his attention away from the sophmore across the yard.

 _Rose Tico_. In her pigtails and school tie headband. Being written up for yet _another_ in-house suspension session by Professor Phasma. Cigarette still pinched in her pretty little hand. He could _swear_ she had glanced at him once beneath her long, lovely lashes.

"Yo, so what's the play this weekend," Solo was still chattering like a baboon and stealing sidelong glances at Tico's third in command. The orphan-girl. Hux did not know her name.

Fantasies dashed, Hux had but one recourse. What was Father always slurring from the bar cart? _We're the masters of our own fates..._

He stole one last glance at the beautiful girl across the courtyard. _Oh yes._ She was certainly looking at him.

He reared back and punched Solo's nose.

A oneshot by PastelWonder.


End file.
